


Hey Adora, Where'd you go?

by NovaOmegaDelta



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra can't handle feelings, F/F, Oh boy hold on to your hats lads this one is gonna be a ride, its a slow starting fic with angst on the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaOmegaDelta/pseuds/NovaOmegaDelta
Summary: If she knew she was going to get wrapped up again in a mess that Adora made, she would've just stayed away. But on second thought, there was no place she'd rather be. Follow Catra as she trys to pick up the broken peices that Adora left behind - and maybe even get her best friend back in the end too.Modern AU.





	1. The call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacegayinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayinlove/gifts).



Catra hopped off the stage, taking a bit of bow before she headed to the bar. She pulled her phone from her pocket, checking it for any unwanted calls. Four calls, two texts, and one voicemail. Catra frowned; she usually never got calls let alone voice mails, so this peaked her curiosity. She played the message, pulling her phone closer to her ear. 

“Hello, this is Angella, the Head from Bright Moon Academy. I am calling you on the concern of a missing student that has listed you as her I.C.E contact. We have tried to contact you a few times, but have failed to reach you, so now we are leaving a message that Adora Grace has gone missing. She hasn’t been seen since a bit before the end of our season. We regret to inform you that even police have not been able to find her. I know that this isn't typical for us to call about her, but with the way she would speak about you, I feel we should let you know. If you could get back with me at-” Catra let the message go on before ending the call. Adora. Adora, of course it was Adora. That idiot! Of course that would explain the sudden increase of calls. She sighed into the bar, that idiot couldn't give her a break even after she left that shitty home.

“Something riding you, Kitten?” She looked up to see Scorpia looking at her as she wiped a few glasses down. Catra groaned heavily.

“Something like that, just the past rearing its ugly head to bite me in the ass.” Scorpia laughed at her description. She gave a wave and Catra decided that maybe some insight could help.“Okay, just bear with me on this. I just got a call that has something to do with my old best friend that I may or may not have been in love with since middle school. Her school called me during my set to tell me that she's been missing since the before the end of their season, which was whoever knows how long ago that was and that they can't find her so they called me thinking I could help find her.”

“So why’d they call you?”

“Apparently that dumbass put me as her I.C.E contact instead of a responsible adult, but I guess that is something she would do.” Catra slid her finger down the side of the glass, not wanting to admit that she had done exactly the same thing in her most recent job’s I.C.E contact. “It’s something we used to do all the time, just thought she wouldn't do it again after our last fight.”

“Last fight? Big fight with hopes of rekindlement, or like a knockout, drag out kinda thing?” Scorpia laughed, stacking another cleaned cup on the bar. Catra paused, knowing full well it was one of the worst fights they had ever had. She sighed, bringing her glass up to cool her forehead.

“Maybe the second one, but Adora, she always finds a way to forgive me, even if I do fuck up royally. We both are too soft on each other way too much.” Her voice was low, they both said things that hurt during it. Both of them were at fault. She let out a hum.

“And you always seem to go back to her every time, yeah?” Catra looked at the bartender with a bit of a shocked look; she hadn’t really thought of it before. She always did end up back with Adora, didn’t she? They always seemed to find each other. Her brows drew in thought before she let out a bit of a laugh.

“Yeah, for better or worse,” Catra joked dryly. She twirled her straw in her glass, letting the ice swirl around. 

“Go find her, I can get you a few weeks off. I’ll tell my parents you are ‘finding your muse’,” she pulls out a wad of cash, pushing it into Catra’s hand discreetly, “this should get you to her and get a good hotel for a couple of days, so go. After your shift tonight just pack up and go. I've got a friend down by Bright Moon that owes me a favor, you could stay with her until you find your friend.” 

Catra looks at Scorpia, then back at the money; just the thought of going back home terrified her. Even being in the same town as Shadow Weaver was something she wanted to avoid, so, a free place to stay near the place Adora was supposed to be staying would be a god send. She clicked her tongue lightly, sitting there contemplating whether or not to go. Would it be worth it? Or were they too broken to even try? 

“You promised,” she whispered to herself before letting her head drop to the counter. As the other band start to end their set list, Catra picked up her head as she listened to their last song, a cover of Fort Minor’s ‘Where’d You Go?’. It was good, to say the least, and a bit different then the normal bar music, but she couldn't say she didn’t mind the change; the soft melody seem to strike a cord with her. Maybe she should go after her. It might be a welcomed change for both of them, her fighting for their relationship. 

“How long can you get your parents to agree to without me losing this gig?” Catra questioned. “Better yet, who is your friend and where can I find them? I feel like I should at least try.”

“I can get you about three weeks, but you better be ready to play the moment you get back that's the best I can do. My friends name is Entrapta, she goes to Bright Moon too, but she's a bit extrentic.”

“Rich kids normally are,” Catra scoffed.

“Hey, you’re talking to a rich kid too, but yeah, she lives at down in one of the bigger houses so she has the room for your brooding ass too.” Catra just laughs. This is the type of humor she’s gonna miss if she goes. 

“How about this heads I go, tails,” she takes a breath, her heart weighing down on her, before continuing, “I forget about Adora and stay, deal?” She says it mostly for herself. Scorpia knows it too.

“Deal.” Scorpia took out a coin from the register flipping it onto the counter. It spun for a few moments, then it fell. With bated breath, Catra looked on the counter.

“Damn.”


	2. Bright Moon or bussed

Catra stared out the window of the greyhound, watching the miles pass by. She remembered the first time she was on one of these things; it was for some school trip that Adora and her went on. She remembered how they both climbed on in awe and scurried to the back of the bus. 

_“Come on Catra! There is some seats left! Hurry!”_

Catra scoffed’’ she hated when old memories brought themselves back up. It was simpler back then, wasn't it? She watched a few signs pass, her thoughts pulling her back into the past again. 

_  
“Catra! Don't make me send you home.” The shrill voice of their teacher was enough to make both girls stop, they both looked at her sitting completely still in their chairs. “One more thing and you won't get to do the trip and will stay on the bus for the rest of the trip!” Catra held her breath before nodding at the teacher._

_“Don’t worry, if you have to stay on the bus so will I,” she felt a hand squeeze her arm. She knew who it was, who it always was._

_“Thanks Adora.”_

A lerch of the bus brought her back to reality. Another stop and she’d be back in the Fright Zone. She shivered lightly, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She pulled her jacket closer to herself, then pulled her hat a bit down more. She didn't want to be noticed. Her eyes drifted to the window again. Soon she’d be in Bright Moon and get all this over with. 

_“Catra, look! The trees are moving so fast!” Adora whispered, pulling Catra to her seat so they both could look out the window._

_“That's so cool! I wonder how fast are we going?”_

_“Probably really fast!” Both of the girls giggled before sitting back in the seat.  
_

Catra turned her head away from the window. That wasn't too long ago, but then why did it feel like it was a lifetime ago. Catra let her eyes wander around watching the other people on the bus. Everyone was the same in a way, just trying to get by anyway they can.

“I’m telling you Rogellio, you should've seen how we beat Bright Moon! Those chumps had no chance without their star player.” Catra froze before hurriedly hiding into the seat next to her putting her bag in the seat she just vacated. Just her luck. She heard a deep grunt from the boy in question. She hopped to god that they would just pass her without recognizing her. She shrank into herself. 

“That bitch, thinks she so fucking special since she got a scholarship, then doesn’t even show up to the last couple of game. Just wait until she comes crawling back to our school! I’ll make sure her life will be hellish.” Catra’s grip tightened on her jacket. 

“Lonnie, you know Shadow Weaver would kick your ass before you even got the chance,” another voice popped in. 

“Shut the fuck up Kyle, you don't know shit,” Lonnie fumed, her voice fading a bit as they passed her. Catra let out a quiet sigh, just hoping that her luck doesn't end there and that she can get through this ride without getting into a fight.

“If I was Adora I’d never show my fucking face around again. That fucking embarrassment. I’m glad she’s gone, now I rule this school.” Catra rolled her eyes; Lonnie always talked big but couldn’t back it up. That's why she was always in Adora’s shadow. She wasn't the only one, a voice in her head supplied.

Catra sighed; She knew that it was easier to be in her friends shadow when it came to sports. Adora was a star in any sport she played. In basketball, she was always scoring the most baskets; the last minute buzzer beaters were the crowd's favorite. She was the perfect striker in soccer, too; always in the right place at the right time. Never missing a penalty shot, if she could help it. Volleyball, softball, kickball, and even tennis. She was a force of nature. When Catra played with Adora she knew they would win, but she hadn't played with Adora since their freshmen year. She bit her lip; that year was a bad year for them and was probably the start of their fights. Catra knew that she had been to blame for most of them. Teenage rebellion and all that, plus underaged drinking.

“Just wait, next time I see that bitch I’ll end her.” Lonnie was boasting about hurting another person. Catra was tired of it, tired of the endless cycle of hate that her past held. 

“Lonnie, too far,” came a deeper voice; Catra could only assume it was Rogllieo. They never interacted, at least not out of gym class when her and Adora were team captains. 

_“Catra, you vs Adora. Pick your team. Adora has first pick,” the coach calls out, his voice laced with irritation and hatred._

_“Got it,” she mumbled, hopping off the bleachers to the line. Adora gave her a quick smile._

_“Let’s have a good game, I’ll kick your ass, Catra!” Adora laughed.  
_

Catra’s stomach turned, she missed Adora’s laugh. She hadn’t thought about how much she actually missed her best friend.

Some best friend. She left you, another thought passed through her mind. I left her too, she argued back silently, they both were stressed and had expectations forced on them that strained their relationship. It was just a matter of time before it broke. If their last fight was anything to go by, they broke hard. 

“Whatever. She’s almost bad as Catra. If anything, I feel sorry for the bitch, always having to drag around that deadweight.” Another quip from Lonnie. Catra shook her head, leaning on the glass. Maybe if she was drunk she would've said something or went back to her and told her off, but it just wasn't worth it. Catra tuned the rest of the conversation out. It wasn't worth it. She’d be off this bus soon enough and Catra would have some peace and quiet again. 

The bus was slowing down now she could see on the LED sign that hung by the door that this was their stop. Shuffling from the people packing up their stuff new conversations sprung up Catra kept her eyes on the window. Listening for Lonnie and her friends to leave the bus. Catra watched as the people flowed off the bus and around it to head home through the window she could see the all too familiar place of her child hell. 

“Last call.” the bus driver called down the aisle. Finally, in a few minutes she could put all this behind her. She could hear the doors closing. Just a bit longer. 

Just a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you expected a fight between there, to be honest so did I. Thank you for tuning in until next time!


	3. Enter Entrapta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you will stick around!

Catra stood up, stretching as the bus comes to her stop. She was here in Bright Moon; as soon as she stepped off this bus there was no turning back. She’d find Adora and get out out of here. She picked up her bag from the seat and made her way down the aisle. She nodded to the bus driver, slipping them an extra five before walking off the bus. So this was Adora’s new town? Looks too rich for her tastes. The streets were clean, there were no beer cans littering the sides of the roads, and there were lamp posts that actually worked and were decorated. Catra almost gagged; it was too much for her. 

“Damn, Adora, you really know how to pick them,” Catra said to the air. Catra pulled her phone from her pocket, opening the conversation with Scopia’s friend and sending a quick picture of where she was at. She figured if she got a street sign in it she wouldn't have to talk too much to the other girl.

“Log date March 25th, I am finally meeting Scorpia’s friend Catra. Although I am excited, I am a bit fearful subject in question is known to be hostile, short tempered, and highly sarcastic. We will see if this holds true, I see someone who matches her description and matches the photo as well that the subject sent. I will update this log later.” 

Catra’s eyes almost bulged from her head when she saw the girl. She was riding on a robot, her purple hair tied in long pigtails. She had on black overalls, and a white shirt that cut off at the shoulders and hung from strips of cloth around her neck her shoes were heavy and black and what Catra thought was mud caked to the sides of them. She was waving furiously while the robot approached her. What had Scorpia got her into?

“Salutations. I assume you are Catra?”

“Mhm yeah, you Entrapta?” The other girl launched her off her robot and sped towards her, slowing when she was closer before stepping carefully forward with one of her hands out. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Scorpia told me the best way to approach you is just like I would approach a cat. Slow and steady so as not to spook you.” Catra put her face in her hands. Of fucking course she did. Entrapta took that as a invitation to grab Catra and pull her along. 

“So, let's get back to the house. It will be safer. Forty six percent of muggings happen at night here.”

“You all get mugged here? I’d like to see someone try to mug me.” Catra smiled wickedly. She would love a fight. She hadn’t been in a fun fight since she left the Fright Zone. 

“Subject isn't shy as predicted and seems to be more capable than Scorpia made her out to be. More interaction is required to understand her,” The other girl said into what looked to be a recorder. Catra sighed; this really was going to be an adventure. They walked in semi-silence. It was nice, though she could have gone without the chatter of Entrapa noting things that she was doing or how she was walking.

When they got to Entrapta’s home, Catra had to let out a whistle. The place was huge. It looked like a fucking castle. Definitely a rich person’s house. Catra kept her things close by her; she didn't want to accidentally break anything and become a slave to this girl. She hoped that they only did that in anime, and not in real life. Catra followed the other girl to the main room before Entrapta had her sit. 

“So, tell me about your situation. What I know from Scorpia is that your long lost lover’s principal called and told you where to find her, so you’re going on this quest to reclaim your love and your honor!” 

“What!? No, that's not what is happening. That fucking idiot, I'm not one of her soap operas! I'm going to kill her. No, just the headmaster of Bright Moon called me an said that my friend, well, my ex friend is missing and had me down as her ICE contact so I figured since I know her the best that I could come down and find her. Scorpia, that shit, I might love her, but it’s not like that at all.”

“Oh, that makes a lot more sense. Scorpia has always been a romantic. Are you looking for Adora?” Catra looked away from the other girl; ‘Adora’. It felt weird hearing her name being said after being apart for so long. Catra nodded. She was going to have to get used to that. She leaned back on the couch.

“Adora. Just how popular did she get here?”

“Adora was,” Entrapta paused, putting a finger on her chin, “she was the star. I don't think anyone, and I mean anyone, didn't know her name. But in our school, once you get popular, you get a nickname that everyone refers to you by, whether you know them or not. Adora’s was She-Ra, after the old cartoon character. You know, the super buff one. She was an angel sent to our school. I don't think I have ever seen anyone bring our school together faster then she did. Adora was special, but I have a feeling that you already knew that. She practically saved our whole season in any sport, but even at the best mental and physical health she could have been in, a shutdown was inevitable. I’m surprised that more people didn’t see it coming.” 

“That sounds like her, always taking the world on her shoulders and not letting anyone know she's breaking. She never knew how to balance with her life without someone to pull her out of her own head.”

“Balance? Do you two balance each other well?”

“We used to, we used to do everything together, but that's not the fucking point. So tell me what led up to her going off?”


	4. And the Search Starts

Catra walked up the freshly mowed lawn of Bright Moon academy. She shoved her hands deeper in her jacket pockets. This definitely wasn't her kind of place. Her maroon tank top, leather jacket, and combat boots were a big sign that she didn't belong in the sea of blue, white and gold. Catra scoffed; she had never liked school spirit very much and couldn't understand how people could love their school so much. It was a joke! In four years they would forget about even being here. Why waste it going to the games if you weren't going to be in them? Regardless, it didn't matter. She wasn't here for them. She was here to find Adora. As Catra was walking, she felt a rough shove to her shoulder out of nowhere.

“What the fuck, dipshit! Watch where you’re going! Fucking entitled brat.” The figure that had knocked into her with sparkling pink hair sent a middle finger behind her without so much as looking back or responding to her insults. “Fuck this school,” Catra growled. She had a feeling that she’d be dealing with kids like her this whole time she was here, and she would definitely need a smoke after this whole adventure was done. Catra looks down at the floor.

“Dammit, Adora, what have you gotten me into?” she whispered to herself. She steadied herself before pulling open the doors to the main office. Catra walked up to receptionist. 

“Hey, I got an appointment with with the headmistress about Adora?” The receptionist looked up with a bit of shock, eyeing Catra before nodding to the seat in front of her. 

“So, you’re the Catra that we’ve heard so much about. Wow, Adora’s description of you was spot on. Gotta give her props for that one.”

“Yeah? What did she say?” Catra shifted nervously in her seat, she hoped that Adora wasn't as mean as Catra was when they first had the fight. Catra grimaced; she had taken it all back and even tried to make Adora look better. 

“Oh, no need to look so nervous, sweetheart, she just said you looked like a punk rocker with how unruly your hair is that looks like cat ears. All she ever would say was good things about you, although I did have a feeling that you two had a fight before she came here. I'm Spinnerella, and yes, that is my real name.” Catra gave the other woman a look before nodding.

“We did. Anyways, when can I see the headmistress? The faster I can get this over with the faster I can get out of this stuffy rich kid school.” Spinnerella laughed at Catra’s disdain. 

“Not good with crowds?”

“Not good with fuckwads, more like it.” That incited another round of laughter from the other woman

“Everything Adora said about about you is right so far, so I'm assuming the total cuddle fiend is correct too.” Catra put her face on the desk, of course Adora would have said that to the people she had met. She blushed, trying to play it off as if it was nothing.

“Adora said that?” Of course, she sounded more like a small girl hoping her best friend didn't hate her after all this time. Spinnerella just smiled and nodded before skimming through the schedule on her desk. 

“The headmistress will see you shortly. She just had a meeting with one of her more, how to put this lightly, problematic students, and needed a few minutes to decompress, I hope you don't mind.”

“Was it that sparkly bitch in the hallway?” 

“Oh no, did she do something to you?” Catra just shrugged.

“Was just a shoulder check, no big deal.” 

“Here, it is a big deal. We have a no physical contact rule about fighting. I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble.” Catra just nodded. She’d never understand this place. Adora, why here? This place was nothing like their old high school. She couldn't see the reason why this was what Adora wanted. 

“The headmistress will see you now, right through those doors. Let me know once you’ve found anything out. I’d hate to see anything bad happen to her under our care. She was living with me and my wife for a bit before she moved in with Glimmer.” Catra nodded and stood up before walking up to the great double doors. She froze a bit before them. It was just a meeting with a headmistress of a school she didn't even go to, so why was she this scared? She shook her head lightly, pulling open one of the doors. 

Catra strolled into the office, looking around at the decor. The wall was painted a light brown and lined with wood all around the room, and there were several plants around the room as well. The desk was huge and thick, but very simplistic in design, so they were probably going for a more modern look. The walls were lined with what she could only assume were past principal’s pictures with how they looked. She shuddered; she always hated pictures like that. They always seem to follow her with their painted eyes. 

“Hello,” Catra called out, alerting the other presence in the room. She saw the lady in the room look up from her paperwork. She made a quick nod then went back to her paperwork, circling something on the paper before picking up the pile. She tapped them on her desk, straightening out any loose paper before setting them neatly to the side. 

“Hello there, I am Headmistress Angella. I assume you are Catra Miller? It’s nice to put a face to a name.” She stood up, and Catra watched as she did. The woman definitely towered over her. The hair on the back of her neck stood. Ms. Headmistress over here demanded obedience and authority and it made Catra uneasy. Too many bad memories of something exactly like this in which Shadow Weaver had her dirty hands all over her subconscious. Catra shifted nervously. 

“Yeah, nice to meet you too,” she mumbled, refusing to look the woman in the eyes. 

“Ah, you too. Adora used to do the same thing when she first got here.” Catra looked back at her. There was no way, Adora wasn't scared of people like her. In fact, she should’ve thrived in a place like this. Maybe something had happened when Catra left the fight zone. She looked at the woman before her with an inward grimace; another extremely tall person Catra would have to crane her neck to look at. 

“Do what?” Angella looked taken aback from the tone that slipped from Catra. She regained her composure before continuing her thought. 

“She was nervous around authority figures, but where she stood rigid and at perfect attention, you seem to be more defensive.” Catra’s eyes narrowed at the woman. “Dear, there is no need for that. I was a child physiatrist before I was the headmistress here at Bright Moon. I mean no harm by it. I hoped it was just a bad experience in offices, but lately I've been thinking it was more so the person in the office.” She let out a sigh. Catra felt a bit guilty, especially since she had been working on her reactions more lately. 

“Um, sorry. I, me and schools don't get on well.” She knew what to say to smooth over any awkward conversation. “So, about Adora?” Catra wanted to move this meeting right along so she could get the fuck out of this place. 

“Ah, yes, Adora. Please sit down and we can start. Would you like some tea?” Catra’s wrinkled her nose at the thought.

“No. Shit’s nasty,” Catra froze for a moment and mentally berated herself. “Sorry, I don't like it. So no thank you,” she forced out. Her body was already tensed from being in here, so when Angella motioned to the seat that she had pointed to before, she moved towards it and sat down in it slowly, figuring it would be better than standing awkwardly in front of the headmistress’s desk.

“Now, lets talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! Thank you for reading!


	5. A bud of Information

The headmaster was kind and forthcoming with details on when and what had happened with Adora. It was almost nostalgic that she was listening to Adora’s mess; she never was the best at keeping her own shit together. I guess that’s what made them work so well. Catra would take care of Adora when she started to fuck up, and Adora would do the same for her.

Catra walked down the hallway of the school. She was supposed to meet up with Entrapta soon so they could leave, but the other girl had her robotics club. She didn't care .She wasn't here to make friends. 

“Hello there!” a voice called out. She turned around to see a somewhat tall girl with bleach blonde hair that Catra originally had assumed was straight out of a bottle. Her tanned skin said otherwise, though, and as she approached, Catra took in her outfit. She was wearing a pastel floral print shirt with dirt stained jeans, and there a dark pink flowing shawl draped over her shoulders. She also had a straw hat atop her head. Catra just stared doubtfully; there was no way this girl was real. 

“I’m Perfuma,” the other girl stuck out her had for a shake then quickly took it back while gasping a bit with a sheepish expression, “I’m so sorry I forgot I was working in the gardens, my hands are all grimey! I hope this will suffice in a greeting,” the girl, Perfuma, did a curtsy. Catra let out a strangled laugh. 

“Who the fuck does that?” Perfuma smiled happily, and Catra didn't think that her comment concerned or offended the other girl in the slightest. In fact, she seemed to beam brighter because of it. 

“I do! I have always thought that the olden ways of greetings were beautiful, so I became the change I wanted to see. You must be new. I saw you entering the campus earlier while I was in the garden. Would you like a tour?”

“I ain’t new, and I definitely don't need a tour. I won't be here long enough to need it. I'm just looking for someone.” Perfuma’s eyes widened, and she seemed to be connecting the dots in her mind.

“So you’re the one looking for Adora, aren't you?” Catra sighed; she should’ve known that no matter who she ran into would have a chance to know Adora. 

“Yeah? What about it?” Catra stood her ground against the other girl, narrowing her eyes as her tone nearing into threatening. She could see the other girl take a step back. Good, be afraid.

“I meant no harm, it is just an honor to meet the girl that Adora couldn't shut up about.” Catra froze. Just how much did Adora talk about her? “It’s just nice to put a face to the name that Adora was so hung up about. You’re kinda infamous here for that. I assume, at least. I might be mistaken if you aren’t Catra.” 

“Depends, you might be right.” Perfuma eyed her nervously, “You know what they say about assuming, right?” She takes a step toward the other girl her eyes shining with mischief.

“I don't. W-what did do they say?” Perfuma’s arms moved to wrap around her body, and her face almost looked like she was trying not to break her composure. 

“Assuming makes an ass out of you and me.” Catra shrugged, leaning away from the other girl. Letting her catch her breath. “But in this case you are correct.” Catra smiled at the other girl with her sugary sweet fake smile, trying to unnerve the girl even more.

“There you are!” Entrapta’s voice rang out from behind her. Perfuma let out a sigh before waving to the other girl with a thankful smile.

“Hey there, Entrapta,” Catra said, her eyes never leaving Perfuma. 

“Oh, you guys have met! Good, good, this saves a bit of time. I was thinking Perfuma could help you look for Adora. She knows a lot of people as well since she was part of the Princess Alliance” Catra’s jaw dropped. What the hell was a Princess Alliance? Her brows scrunched together. Catra felt like she was going to be saying this a lot, but what did Adora get into while she was here? Nothing good with the name like ‘Princess Alliance’. Even just thinking about the name left a bad taste in Catra’s mouth. 

“Oh? How so? What does she know about Adora?” Catra eyed Perfuma a bit more carefully, noticing some of her smaller features; freckles littered the girls face haphazardly, her grey eyes seemed to be bright with something, and her hair fell almost perfectly even when she moved. Catra knew the type of girl she looked like, but what caught her eyes were the other girl’s knuckles. They were dark with bruises, with scars a bit on them too. The girl was some type of brawler, so maybe there was more than meets the eye to her.

“Perfuma here went to the same club as Adora, well, the same two of them. Adora actually introduced Perfuma to the world of boxing, so they would spar and talk every once in a while. I would watch sometimes; it’s fascinating to watch how the muscles work while in fights, and it’s actually very insightful.” Catra watched as a small blush bloomed on Perfuma’s face. Oh fucking hell no. Catra hoped she wasn't going to third wheeling this whole damn time in her own faux investigation. 

“That explains the knuckles, I am assuming Adora helped you wrap them? She always was shit at that, she either wrapped them too tightly or too loose.” Catra absentmindedly made a wrapping motion with her hands to demonstrate, and if either of the girls noticed, they didn't say anything. Perfuma nodded for a moment, talking to Entrapta quietly before pointing behind her. The other girl walked off with a wave.

“Is she not coming?” Catra raised her eyebrow at Perfuma’s retreating figure. 

“She is, don't worry. She just had to get her backpack and tell her club manager that she was leaving, since normally she stays a few more hours working in the gardens.” 

“Ah, so boxing too? What didn't Adora do here?” 

“I think she didn't do westling, or archery, and maybe track and field. She said that was too close to home.” Catra knew what she meant by that; it was something that Catra was better then her at. It was probably the only thing she was better than the other girl at. When they first found out that she was better at the sport, Catra was ecstatic, because now she finally had something her mother could be proud of her for! But even that wasn't enough for the woman. Catra’s fists balled tightly, her nails pushing against the palms of her hands. 

 

_“Wow, Catra, you were amazing! I can't believe you got on the JV team your first try! I didn't even make the team!” Adora hugged her with a happy grin. “I can't believe you’re going to be a track star!”_

_Catra smiled into her shoulder. “Told you I could do it.”_

_“I never doubted you for a moment.”_

Catra wiped her eyes, trying to push the memory out of her head. That was one of her worst days to remember. Catra silently watched Entrapta ramble on about something she did in her club, making small notes on her recorder with ideas she could try next. She was glad the other girl was in her own little world right now; she didn't need her to see any emotion. She was just here for Adora, not to make friends.

Catra paused before sliding her back down on one of the walls of the hallway and sitting down. She was tired already from the people, from this school, damn even just looking at this place was making her tired. Should she just go back now? No, fuck no, she was already here, so she might as well finish the job. She isn't going to fucking quit. She won't give up on Adora.

_“You promise?”_

“I promise,” she muttered under her breath. Funny how many times she had said that since she got that first call several days ago. It was like a force was pushing her back toward something every time she said it. Catra yawned a bit, leaning her head back on the wall. She’d fucking find Adora. She would. 

“Sorry, had to lock up as well, we can go now.” Catra looked up at Perfuma. She had cleaned up herself a bit and had changed into a pastel pink dress and flip flops, as well as having now donned a flower crown and put a rose behind one of her ears.

Catra stood before following the other two girls outside to Entrapta’s ride. Perfuma waved them as she went to her car. Catra didn't hear if the other girl would be following them, and she didn't really care if she did or not. Hopefully she could get somewhere soon with this damn search.


	6. Don't We All

Catra groaned as she rubbed her eyes, this was going nowhere. Any idea that they thought only brought up more complications,. Why couldn't Adora have just said where she went and not caused all this trouble? She brought her hand under her chin resting her head. She was pretty sure that they had been at this for hours, and she was getting tired of going over the same information over and over again.

Catra sprawled out on the couch, her own mind racing with the possibilities. Adora wouldn't have gone back to the Fright Zone, would she? After everything? No, she wasn't that stupid. She finally got away, and Catra knew that that was something she wanted to do. She bit her lip. The thought ‘If she wanted to leave as soon as she could, then why didn't she run when I asked her to?’ ran through her head forcefully, but she pushed it away with a slight frown adorning her lips.

“Do you think that anyone else knows anything that they aren’t sharing?” 

“It’s quite possible! Mermestia and Seahawk had the championships when everything went down, right? So they wouldn't have been in it too much. Glimmer is definitely hiding something though, but considering how things went down between her and Adora I dont think it would be a good idea to try and get her to talk about it. I know that Adora was at the gym more often than not leading up to when she disappeared.”

“Do you think she left something in her locker? Like a note or something?” Catra threw out there, interrupting the other girls. Perfuma looked at her with a considering look.

“It’s definitely possible, she wasn't wearing her letterman as often as she used to.”

“Which one though? She did have three.” Catra looked at Entrapta; why the hell would Adora have three letterman jackets? “The one with ‘Captain’ on it, the one that was a gift when Bow lost the Captain one, and a red and black one that said, I think, tack stir.” Catra blinked; there was no way she would have kept that, could she?

“The red and black one. Did it have some grey stitching on the arm?” Entrapta put a finger to her chin looking up. Catra didn't want to seem too interested in it, so she just leaned back keeping her face neutral. 

“It might have been, but she didn't wear it often, so I don’t remember it that well. She said she didn't want it to lose its smell. Something about smelling like home.” 

“Oh, alright probably not that then, but then maybe her others? We can see if she left anything in her locker?” The other two girls nodded in agreement. 

“We can use my car, I've got a lesson today anyway. You can even join if you want. But decide fast. I’ve gotta leave soon,” Perfuma offered, standing and stretching out her shoulders. Entrapta watched the other girl for a second with a thoughtful face. 

“I thought you only had classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays? Why are you going tonight?” Entrapta questioned; her mind was probably running with ideas. 

“I missed the last few classes and this was the only one that was offering the lessons that I missed. It’s definitely not my normal class, but it is one of Adora’s. Or was.” Catra shrugged in response to Perfuma’s words before standing. She didn't really have anything else to do so she might as well join. 

“Sure, I’ll go. How much is the class?” Perfuma laughed quietly to herself. 

“Don’t worry about, it I’ll cover you.” Catra bristled; she didn't want to owe anything to any of these type of kids. 

“No! Is it because I look like I don't have a lot of money?” Her voice dripped with malice. She took a step toward the other girl, balling her fists up.

“Nothing like that! I just was trying to be nice,” Perfuma defended herself, putting her hands out in front of her. Good going Catra, this isn't the Fright Zone. There are people that can be nice without a reason behind it. She looked down in shame. Maybe she should apologize. She took a breathe in, her shoulders sagging slightly.

“Hey, look, sorry, I’m just not used to this, this being nice thing, you know?” Perfuma looked at her for a moment before nodding, her eyes filled with sadness. “I don't need your pity,” Catra hissed as she glared at Perfuma.

“It’s not pity.” 

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Let’s go okay let me grab some clothes.” Catra turned and stalked off. Why couldn't she just shut her mouth? She rubbed the back of her neck on the way to the room she was borrowing. She stepped inside and put her back up to the closed door, letting the quiet wash over her before she shuffled through her duffle bag for a tank top and shorts. 

“Just relax Catra, you can get through this,” she muttered to herself as she opened the bedroom door. 

When she returned to the living room, Perfuma was sitting alone scrolling through her phone. Catra knocked on the door frame, alerting the other girl to her presence. Perfuma looked up with a bit of a surprised look.

“I thought you’d take a bit longer to be honest, I mean most girls are.” Catra raised her eyebrows. 

“Well, I guess I'm just fast.” Perfuma just nodded standing up. She grabbed her bag before slinging it onto her shoulder, and with a nod to the door she was off. Catra followed. She wondered what this class was going to be like. She had been in many classes that claimed to be ‘real boxing’ or ‘actual MMA’ but they all turned out to be toned down or just basic self defence classes. Most of them disappointed her, and she dropped them soon after she figured out they weren't actually teach anything useful. 

Catra’s phone vibrated a simple quick three beats then two long ones. She pulled out her phone, keeping an eye on what was in front of her the best that she could while looking at the message. It was from Scorpia. Catra rolled her eyes, pocketing her phone without reading it. She’d rather not have to read text talk right now, her brain was tapped out. She didn't want to deal with her friend at the moment. Sometimes, dealing with Scopina is a whole ordeal. She would reply tomorrow. 

She followed Perfuma to her car; it was a Mini Cooper. It was a dark green with with leaves and vines painted on the body of the car. Catra sighed into her hands, pushing against her face and pulling at the corners on her eyes in exasperation. She didn't really have a choice, did she? Perfuma unlocked the car and they both got in. 

A few minutes into the ride Perfuma turned on the radio and fiddled with the tuning before putting it to one of the local stations. 

“I’m not sure what music you like, so I put it on one of Adora favorites. Or, at least the one she didn't hate the least. I'm starting to think that we all didn't know Adora as well as we thought we did. We, the people here at Bright Moon at least, didn't know her really at all, I guess. No offence, but you are nowhere near what I thought you’d be. Adora always talked about you as if you were more action than words. You’re kinda subdued.”

“Well you get a bit that way after getting arrested for being in underground fights.” Perfuma looked like she was about to shit herself, earning a sigh from Catra.

“I needed money. Look, I'm not proud of it. The only reason I was caught was I had a concussion from a pretty shitty fight and I got dropped by my so called friends. The cops weren’t really fond of me at the time so they decided to try to get me to get answers I only got off due to the fact they didn't read me my rights. It was by sheer dumb luck and technically I’m still a minor. Well I was, eighteen now, but still don't want to go through that again. I didn't help myself from sassing the cops during it either. I could've died. I'm lucky.”

“Cops can't do that, can they? Wouldn't they get in trouble?” 

“Who’s gonna stop them the cops?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Her tone lacked the usual bite, and in its place was just a tired girl. “I'm not even sure why I told you that, so it’s a thing. Mine and Adora’s records were sealed the moment we turned eighteen, her’s in January and why am I telling you any of this?” Catra sighed turning to face the window. Her thoughts fluttering with old memories of her and Adora. Most of the time when they were in trouble. 

_“How long did you get? No, wait let me guess two fucking weeks?” Catra spit out. Her shoulders tense with anger. Adora opened her mouth then shut it looking at the floor. Catra waited a moment giving Adora time to respond._

_“I got two days.” she whispered, Catra let out a breathless laugh her eyes narrowing. Her jaw clenching then releasing._

_“Of fucking course you did.”_

_“Catra, what’s that supposed to mean?” Catra didn't respond she just pushed passed Adora. Before turning back to her._

_“You know exactly what it means,”_

_“Catra, you know I can't control what the teachers give you for detention. It couldn't be that bad, just let me see.” She grabbed the paper from Catra’s hands her eyes scanning the paper. Her eyes widening when she read what punishment they gave her. Adora dropped the paper rushing over to Catra._

_“Oh Catra I’m so sorry,” Catra let out a sob falling to her knees, strong arms wrapped around her rubbing calming circles into her back. Catra gripped on to one of Adora’s arms pulling to closer to her while she sobbed. She knew she shouldn't have taken her anger out on Adora it wasn't her fault that she was treated differently._

_“It’s not fair.” ___

__Catra felt a hand on her thigh. She looked over to Perfuma. Her eyes were a blaze with quite anger. Catra saw a bit of herself in the girl before her. Maybe she had been wrong about Adora’s new friends. Maybe there was more to them then just them being rich kids._ _

__“No one should be treated like that, it’s not fair.” Perfuma’s voice broke the pregnant silence._ _

__“Life isn't fair sometimes, we just have to deal with it sometimes.” Perfuma looked at her, that quiet anger contorting her face up a bit. Her nose wrinkled and her brows drew closer._ _

__“Still, you deserve better.” Her voice filled with a soft but firm tone._ _

__“Don't we all?” Catra felt a small squeeze on her thigh before the other girl placed her hand back in the gear shift. With one last look, Perfuma pulled out of the driveway. Catra let the music from the radio wash over them in a peaceful bliss. Catra was thankful the other girl didn't see the tear escaping from eyes, she wiped it quickly before resting her head out the window. Catra had some thinking to do._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a lead, hopefully this could turn out great. Thank you for everyone who left Kudous they mean the world to me and to the people who commented thank you times two you guys made me feel extremely giddy when I saw that I got a comment!


	7. One More Sprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If she kept running nothing could touch her right?

Perfuma lead Catra into the gym building. It was nice and small; a decent place. She hadn’t seen hole-in-the-wall gyms like this in a long time, and it felt nice. No wonder Adora came here; it felt like the gyms that they always went to back in the Fright Zone. They walked in relative silence. Perfuma hadn’t said anything after their conversation. Catra figured that it was more of a loss for words kinda thing then anything else. They both checked in to the front desk. Catra took a seat near the entrance, waiting for Perfuma to be done talking. 

Catra took a deep breath in. The scent of sweat and rubber mats filled her nose. If she had to guess, this is what home would smell like to her. Well, almost, it was just missing the smell of cheap shampoo. She let out a small laugh. She remembered Scorpia saying that she smelled like cinnamon and lavender. Catra wasn't sure where she had come up with those two smells for her, but nevertheless it was a fun conversation to have with the other girl.

_“You know,” Scorpia said as she pulled the covers over her closer over her naked figure, “you have one of my favorite two smells. Lavender and cinnamon.”_

_“What the fuck, where did that come from?” Catra looked at her from the windowsill._

_“Figured I’d let you know. This was fun, Kitten, but we both know that our hearts weren’t in it.” she said as she leaned her head on her pillow. Her smile was well into smirk territory but Catra didn't care. It was nice to see a smile on her face._

_“Yeah, well, you smell like whiskey and limes,” Catra shot back at her. It didn't hold any bite in it at all. Catra sighed. “You’re right. I guess we can at least end on a happy note?”_

_“A happy note indeed.”  
___

__

__Catra brought herself out of the memory with a bit of a shock. She hadn’t thought of that night she and Scorpia broke up in a while. Really, they were better off as friends then anything else. They both knew that, and their friendship returned to normal after that. Catra was thankful for that. She wouldn't have gotten through the last couple of months if not for Scorpia getting her that job at her parents bar, or finding her motorcycle after it had been stolen and stripped. Another sigh left her lips. Scorpia had helped with a lot more things then she wanted to admit. Catra was grateful for her. Maybe she should do something for her when she went back home. She still had two weeks and three days left to get all of this done and find Adora._ _

__“Catra?” She looked up quickly. “I’m really sorry, but the class I'm taking doesn't have a spot open for you to join in. I did buy you a day pass though. So here.” Perfuma held out a small blue and white wrist band. Catra sighed and held out her hand for the wrist band. Perfuma instead grabbed her wrist softly and put it on her. Catra’s eyes widened in shock. It took all of Catra’s willpower not to yank her arm back._ _

__“You could’ve just handed it to me.” Perfuma blushed, waving her hands and sputtering an apology out. Catra could have guessed that it was more of a force of habit then her trying to be rude and invading Catra’s space. “You do that a lot?”_ _

__“More than I care to admit. When I used to hang out with the Princess Alliance, I always had to get the wristbands on our more unruly members. Mostly Glimmer, Entrapta, Bow, and Seahawk. If I missed one of them, I know that the others would've got them, but still, I didn't want to take any chances. The last time I forgot to give them one, Glimmer almost got kicked out of one of our football team’s game.” Perfuma put a hand on her forehead, rubbing it ever so slightly._ _

__“Sounds like they are a handful.”_ _

__“Yeah, but not as bad as Adora on the ranch that we took her for her birthday. I swear.” Catra frowned; she had known that Adora’s birthday had passed recently. She still felt bad for not trying to find her sooner. Perfuma looked at her for a moment._ _

__“You know, she said something was missing that day, She said it was almost perfect. Almost. Then she just gave us a smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. To me, at least. I think she might have meant you then.”_ _

__“What do you-” Catra cut herself off. “Thanks for telling me, I didn't mean to snap I just,” Catra trailed off as she tried to find the words to help explain what she felt, but she just couldn't. She shook her head. Perfuma just nodded at her, seeming to understand._ _

__“I think I might know what you mean, maybe. I remember when I missed Entrapta’s birthday last year. Everyone told me that she was asking for me, and how I should’ve been there, but I couldn't leave my activities until late. Entrapta understood, but still, I felt guilty for missing it. I even told her that I’d make it up to her and I did.” She looked at Catra. “Maybe it wasn't the same feeling you just felt, but maybe it was close?”_ _

__“Yeah, close.” Catra nodded. “So I guess I’ll just do something until your class is over then. Maybe I’ll do some running, does this place have an indoor track?”_ _

__“Yes, down the hall to your left has a big cheetah on the door, you can't miss it. I’ll show you to the locker room, and after my class we can ask one of the staff if we can get into Adora’s locker.”_ _

__With that she turned around and started off in the direction of what Catra assumed was the locker room. As they walked, Catra looked around. It was bigger than she had expected. Doors hid most of what was there, but they did say what they each held. One lap pool, one steam room and sauna, two different weights rooms, and a room filled with bikes and treadmills, were just a few of the ones they passed. Catra let out a whistle. This place was definitely bigger than she had thought._ _

__“So this is it. I have an extra lock if you need it. Adora’s locker was number twenty eight, as was most of her jersey numbers. I think nine is open, or you can use the guest lockers. Their locks work, but can be easily opened if you know their tricks.”_ _

__“I think I'll just use a guest locker. I don't want to accidentally use someone else’s thing and get another person mad at me.” Catra waved the other girl off, heading to the guest lockers. She opened the first one she could, but finding it unlocked and already full of someone’s stuff, she quickly closed it. She looked at the locker for a few moments after closing it. The poor sap, if this was the Fright Zone they wouldn't have any of their shit left. She continued down the line until she came across another open one. She put the spare lock on the locker and closed it, making a note of the combination. Numbers were always easy for her to remember. She went into one of the changing rooms, switching into her tank top and shorts before returning to her locker, where she opened the locker again and tossed her stuff in the locker before closing it. Funny, it didn't make a clicking noise. Fancy ass lockers._ _

__Catra found the track with relative ease now she just had to do what she was good at. Run. She walked to one of the lines, she started stretching her legs getting them ready to run. She hadn’t done it once before racing with Adora one time and she ended pulling something. Adora had to carry her back to her house._ _

___“Catra! Oh my god Catra are you alright?” Adora slid next to her pulling her into a sitting position. Catra had tears welling in her eyes._ _ _

___“Fuck, No, Shit I think I pulled my calf. Adora it hurts.” She pushed her face into Adora._ _ _

___“I got you Catra, I have you.” She felt herself leave the ground. Normally she would've made a comment about how unfair it was that she could just lift Catra so easily, but tonight she just pushed her face into the crook of Adora’s neck._ _ _

___“Thank you,”  
____ _

____ _ _

____Catra sighed at the memory that was a few nights before their fight. She bit her lip as she finished her stretches. If only she could go back, she shook her head it was no use to dwell on the past. At least not right now. Catra took to the track picking one of the empty lanes. She took off in a slight jog getting a feel for the track. She was glad that she could always count on one thing being the same. No matter where you went running always stayed the same one foot in front of the other._ _ _ _

____She let herself get lost in the laps, she felt her body losing its stress as she ran. She didn't have to worry about anything except where the turns were. She started to run just a bit faster. It felt nice to stretch her legs after couple of days she has had. So much stress and anxiety washing away as the familiar pounding of her feet reached her ears. She smiled picturing her last race. People lining up all on the sides of the track as she rounded the last corner. She was neck and neck with some girl from another school. She pushed herself harder. She could win, She would win. Catra felt her muscles push harder propleing herself farther. Her heart hammering in her chest as she came to the finish. Catra crossed the line with her fists in the air. She slowed pulling herself off the track as she tried to catch her breath._ _ _ _

_____“That was amazing!” ____ _ _ _

______Catra’s head snapped up. Searching for that familiar blonde hair that never seemed to miss a race. Of course she wasn't there, Catra scowled that was the whole point of why she was here. To find Adora. She took a breath in before starting again at another slow jog thinking about everything that she had learned thus far._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Adora how did you go from everyone’s superstar to the one causing all the problems.” she breathed out as she started to pick up speed again, she knew she wouldn't get an answer until she found the other girl. Catra did a few more laps before she took a break she sat down on the benches lining the walls wiping the sweat away from her forehead. She watched some of the people, a boy maybe a year or two younger then her was rounding the tracks corner, he gave her a wave. She just turned to watch another person. An older lady with brightly colored weights caught her eyes. She could hear the lady give herself a pep talk. It was entertaining to say the least._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come on Razz, where’s that ol’ razzle dazzle that you got inside you.” Catra smiled, something about the woman felt nice. Razz looked at Catra with her ridiculously sized glasses sliding down her nose. The lady waved sweetly, these people were too friendly here. Catra waved back. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, maybe Catra could see why Adora was drawn to this place, it was just easier. Or was it the fake politeness that mixed with the actual kindness that made her choose this place._ _ _ _ _ _

______Catra stood heading to a water fountain, she took a glance at the clock on the wall it was just about time for Perfuma’s class to be over. Should she do a quick sprint? She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to do this for a while. She bent over the water fountain pushing the button. Cold liquid bubbled out from its spout. One more, she decided, one more sprint. She made her way back to the line. One final sprint._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for the wait I know its been a while, but I'm back to working on this fic! I hope you enjoy you this next installment. Thank you and enjoy!!


	8. On the Drawstring of Regret

Catra was sitting by perfuma’s class room having finished her running. She was getting a bit anxious. There was some many things that could go wrong. Even if she did find Adora would she even want to talk to her? What could she really do to get her to come back, when catra had done the same thing. Time didn't always heal wounds. Some they both carried around many scars that took too much to heal. Catra leaned her head against the wall. It meant something that she was even trying right? It meant something didn't it? She could’ve done it sooner too. Try to reach out to her. Why hadn’t she, that was the question that always seemed to stop her. Maybe it was because she was too scared to see if they couldn't fix things, maybe it was the fact they both said things that hurt each other, but they were finally honest with each other. Catra frowned. Honest. Catra knew that Adora was struggling too, but she still pushed her, she still said those things. She was no better than her mother, twisting words to have the most impact. Everything came out that night though. The anger, the stress, the lies, even the resentment that Catra had kept hidden. It was all out there. She remembered the way Adora’s shoulders started to hitch as she tried to keep her cool. 

Catra leaned forward in her chair, would it be any different if they hadn’t said anything? If Adora didn't say how much pressure she was under to do the best. Or if she didn't say how unfair it was that Adora always got away with things while Catra was always saddled with the punishments. How that they both could have been stars if it was fair and not built in Adora’s favor. That one was the one that Adora broke on. Catra watched her eyes grow wide as she realized how much that she actually got away with when Catra didn’t. Both of them felt the shock of that remark. 

_“Was I the reason you stopped doing track?” Adora asked her voice was light and almost wispy. Her eyes trained on the ground at her feet._

_“Not fully, I was jealous of you Adora, how could I ever compete with someone who was so high on a pedestal. So I just didn't. I stopped trying to even be in the same realm as you, I took up music and still was getting compared to you even then. How did you not ever notice that they treated you differently?” Catra’s voice broke. It wasn't fair, and she didn't even notice. Catra’s fist balled tightly. Catra refused to cry holding back her tears the best she could._

_“I-” Adora voice cut out sharply. She took a breathe in and looked up her eyes were red and puffy tears stained her face. Catra heart lurched. It wasn't fair._

_“Don't, nothing you can say now will change the past, so don't try to. I've gotten used to they way they treat me. In a few short weeks I will be gone. I've asked you before to run away with me, but you never said yes. You just laughed it off as if it was another joke. It wasn't a joke. Now you tell me that you're leaving for some other school? Why did you even tell me, why didn't you just leave instead of rubbing it in my face that you were leaving. Adora why?” Catra fell to her knees slamming her hands into the ground in front of her. Everything hurt too much, it was too much._

_Adora took a step forward. Catra met the other girl’s eyes. Her anger was present, but regret was what Catra saw in her eyes. Catra pushed herself off the ground and did what she did best. She ran. Away from the only reason she stayed in this shitty town, away from the people that hated her for no other reason then she was there, away form the place she was forced to be. She ran from it all.  
_

Catra blinked back tears. This wasn't the place for them. The memory started to fade. She didn't know why she said any of those things. It wasn't Adora’s fault for any of it. She was just the product of the adult favoring her. She didn't choose that and Catra knew she hated it. That much pressure to always be the best got to her after a while and she crashed hard. 

“Catra?” she quickly wiped her eyes looking for the voice who called her. She found Perfuma standing in front of her, “You okay?” 

She nodded not trusting her voice at the moment. Perfuma’s eyes narrowed, but she didn't push it further. 

“Lets go talk to one of the people at the main office to see if we can get into Adora’s locker.” she pointed in a direction. Catra nodded again standing up to follow the other girl. They walked in relative silence. The sounds of the gym filling the space between them. Catra just wanted to get this going if that locker held a clue to where Adora was it would help them then she needed to get into it. 

“Hello there,” Perfuma started before quickly shut her mouth. The boy at the desk gave her a tired smile. 

“Hi Perfuma, been a bit.” The boy said Catra took a moment to look the other boy down. He was wearing the staff’s uniform only it was cut off at his midsection. The Catra gave him a look which he missed.

“Bow, shit, hi yeah it has been a while.” the boy just shrugged lightly. Giving her a light smile. 

“Been well? I haven't seen you since the whole blow out.” His voice was higher than expected, but Catra didn't care. 

“Yeah I've been well, um actually I need to ask you something, do you think we can get into Adora’s locker here? And maybe the one in school too?” Bow looked a bit surprised. 

“Why? I thought you were neutral on the whole thing.” 

“I am, when it comes down to you guys, This is for her,” She points her thumb at Catra, “She’s Adora’s ICE. So the school called her to help find Adora.” Bow looked at Catra, his eyes narrowing. 

“And why should I do this? Look I’m all for finding Adora, but for a stranger?” Catra let out a harsh laugh. She took a step toward the boy. 

“You really think you know Adora as well as you think you do? Then please tell me all about her I bet I can tell you more about her then you ever could. I know her birthday, I know how she got the scar on her lower back, I know how she got the mind set that she has to be perfect, and her favorite skin tight white shirt with red symbol on it was the crest of our old school. So please tell me what do you know about her? Probably the only things that you really know is the things you've seen at your school with her. I've seen her at her weakest, I've even stood by her as she fell. What do you actually know?” Catra finished her little speech, Bow didn't say anything, the look of shock was taking over his features. 

“Who are you?” he asked, his tone was regretful already.

“My name is Catra Miller I've know Adora since we were kids. Who the fuck are you to tell me that I am a stranger to Adora?”

“That’s not what I meant.” he tried to counter, but Catra cut him off again

“Just because I haven't been in her life recently doesn't mean I didn't care about her. I just thought she didn't want to see me again. So I didn't try to come back, but here I am spending time with people I don't even know to find her. A lot more than you have been doing. For what I know about what happened you ran away from the confrontation and your other friend just kept making it about herself when Adora needed someone to hold her up while she was breaking. So are you going to help or what?”

Bow looked away from her. She could tell she struck a nerve with him, but she really didn't care at this point. Yeah she fucked up before he did but at least she was trying to make it better. At least she was doing something. 

“Fine, I can get you into the lockers come on. Just don't expect to find anything.” Perfuma sighed outwardly. It was a start. They walked in silence toward the locker rooms. Bow covering his eyes to be respectful. Perfuma took his hand and lead him to the lockers. He quickly popped the locker open. 

“Just take everything, Adora probably won't be back for a while anyway. Just don't say I didn't do anything. There is more to the story, and it's hard to understand.” With that he left the locker room. Perfuma stared at his retreating figure. 

“More to the story? There always is.” Catra whispered to herself looking at the locker that was opened. Inside was a backpack, one jacket, and a some crumpled up slips of paper. Catra just threw everything in the bag closing the locker. 

“Let just get out of here,” Catra put her hand on the other girls shoulder, “You can talk to him later I promise, he doesn't seem to hate you.” 

“Bow wouldn't hate anyone, he’s just hurting by what is happening too.” She gave Catra a tired look, 

Catra nodded walking over to the locker she put her combination only to find it wide open. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Catra shuffled through the stuff finding a small SD card full that she had put in her phone before hand, and that most of her clothes were still there. The only thing missing was her phone. Catra just slammed the locker shut stuffing her stuff in Adora’s bag. Perfuma looked at her with a sympathetic look. 

“Come on, I'll take you back to Entrapta’s. Before anything else goes bad.” 

“Don't fucking jinx it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, hopefully you enjoyed this installment of Hey Adora!

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty that was something, thank you for reading and maybe toon in next time to see what happens? 
> 
> Thank you for my wonderful beta reader spacegayinlove!


End file.
